Burn it Down
by Sunmoon Anne Starr
Summary: Annabeth is just your average high school nerd; made fun of, laughed at, and incredibly smart. But she has some secrets. Percy is a popular jock who's world is turned upside down when a new girl walks into class, and when Percy tries asking her out, she waves him off without a care. Summary sucks, story is much better!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeths POV

I. Hate. School. Hate it. All the kids make fun of me cause I'm "boring". Okay, so maybe I am, but that doesn't give them a right for anything! Well, since I'm moving across the country, maybe I can change my image. Maybe my friends Piper and Hazel can help. I'll ask.

Annabeth-bold,Piper-normal,Hazel-underlined

**Piper, Hazel**

Yeah

What

**I need to change my image for when I move. I don't want to be made fun of anymore.**

Oh

Ok

Meet us at the mall. We can talk there.

When

**How bout 2:15**

Okkkkkkkk

**What**

Yeah, what

**If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. Piper don't copy me!**

^^^%%^%%line break:)(2(!.,'Ashdod;$!.:?

Annabeths POV

When I got to the mall, Hazel and Piper were waiting by a new store by the fountain. It was called, "Aphrodite's Boutique". Not very fancy.

"Oh, goody. You're here!" said Hazel.

"Let's get shopping!" said Piper, of all people.

We shopped around and found about a weeks worth of outfits, two pairs of shoes, and a *shudder* dress. Luckily the dress Piper wanted me to get was too small, so we didn't get it. We payed for our things, then headed to my house for our last sleepover until I leave. Literally. I left the next were going to help me pack.

^^^^^^%%line break?;;;))&&

"I can't believe you're leaving," said Piper.

"It's not going to be the same without you," added Hazel.

"I'm going to miss you guys. Thanks for getting up at 4 to see me go. I don't want to say good bye." I said, biting back a sob as a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Now boarding for flight 187," the incredibly annoying loudspeaker said.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you!" I said as I hugged them good bye.

"Annabeth, at school only talk when necessary!" Yelled Hazel as I walked away.

We got on board and settled down.

The plane took off.

Here comes the next chapter of my life.

-_-—-

**_So, what did you guys think? I want the cold, hard truth. I hope I pleased you._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, here it is. _**

**_Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Percy and the gang, or Goode high, or a tiger or a hellhound. (Fun!) _**

**_Percy, take it away!_**

Percy's POV

I think school is great, except for the whole learning thing. We get back from break tomorrow. I can't wait to see my cousins, Nico (Death Breath) and Thalia (Pinecone Face). If you tell them I said that, I swear...

Ok, I'm done. Continue in someone else's point of view. Peace!

Annabeth's POV

The plane just landed! I'm headed to 168 Washington street! I hope it isn't a tiny apartment or anything like that! Wow this cab is slow! I'm hyped up on coffee and toffee, can you tell? Hey that rhymes! I'm tired! Just kidding! I'm beginning to think that maybe drinking 12 glasses of coffee and 26 toffees wasn't the best idea. I was way wrong. The house is HUGE. I better hurry and claim a room!

**_Okay, so it wasn't a very long chapter, but I needed a filler. Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So, I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been babysitting._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy and his friends_**

**_Enjoy_**!

-11-1-1-11-1-

Annabeth's POV

Wow. The first day of school. I can't believe it. I'm going to Goode Highschool. I hope Hazel and Piper's advice helps me.

"Annabeth! You better get down here, pack your bag, and eat quick or else you're gonna be late!" My stepmom, Helen, called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" I yelled back.

I quickly ran down the stairs and put my binder and supplies in my book bag, grabbed a breakfast bar, and headed out the door to the bus.

-DONUTS-/-/-

Percy's POV

At school, I dropped by the office to grab my schedule and locker number and ran into this blonde with curly hair and grey eyes. I bet she's just another dumb blonde who won't leave me alone until I call her cute or something. Now, what's my first class?

Percy Jackson

Locker #:247

Combination: 12/18/01

Period 1: Enrichment with Mr. Blue

Period 2: PE with Coach Rock

Period 3: Math with Ms. Dodds

Period 4: Social Studies with Mr. Brunner

Lunch

Period 5: ELA with Mr. Blofis

Period 6: ELA with Mr. Blofis

Period 7: Science with Ms. Dove

Great. I have language arts with my step dad.

Better get to Enrichment!

Annabeth's POV

After I got my schedule and locker number from the front office, I ran into a guy with green eyes and dark hair. I picked myself up and hurriedly went to my locker. Let's, see where to next?

Annabeth Chase

Locker #: 240

Combination: 16/15/10

Period 1: Enrichment with Mr. Blue

Period 2: PE with Coach Rock

Period 3: Math with Ms. Dodds

Period 4: Social Studies with Mr. Brunner

Lunch

Period 5: ELA with Mr. Blofis

Period 6: ELA with Mr. Blofis

Period 7: Science with Ms. Dove

Seems nice enough. I hope I don't have any classes with that green-eyed boy.

-Don't mind me I'm just a line breaker-/-

-20 seconds later-

Annabeth's POV

I'm on my way to Mr. Blue's class. Is that the green-eyed boy? Ow. He ran into me. Again.

"Do we always have to meet like this?" he jokes. "I'm Percy. And you are?"

I remembered Hazel's advice.

"Annabeth." I said quickly and walked away, saying nothing more. Mr. Blues classroom. Finally. I sat down and raise my hand when my name is called.

-SUPERDOG-

Percy's POV

Annabeth. What a pretty name. Wait. Is that her in the second row? Oh no. I hope I don't have ALL my classes with her. That would be bad, because she'd ask a bunch of stupid questions.

-_-ICE CREAM ROCKS!-

Percy's POV

She had Enrichment and PE with me, now Math too! That just sucks.

"Hello class. I'm . So I'm afraid I'll have to put you in groups for the next month for our project."

Lots of girls started whispering and pointing it each other.

"Now, I'd let you choose who you sit next to, but I did that last year and nobody got any work done. So, I'm afraid I'll have to choose your groups for you. Here are the groups.

Percy Jackson, Eli Hawkins, Abigail Heart, and Annabeth Chase, you are a group.

Anna Mahabir, Sierra Mahabir, Matt Greene, and Dyllan Smith are another group.

Fallon Woods, Love McBride, Joe Vladmir, and Sarah Stevnar, are another.

Halie Sprungfer, Bobby O'Stungei, Derek Banistorovitch, and Lucas Johnson. Go to your groups." She said.

-•—:-(-/;/2:,.-,!'lla/:(./;)$&&,-

**_Ooh! Annabeth and Percy are in the same group! What's gonna happen? No, seriously, I've got writers block. Any suggestions? 3 reviews for next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Katsfakecakes and Calypso Atlas for the ideas. Maybe you'll recognize it among the plot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy and the gang.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**PS. Abigail and Eli are based off friends of mine who like each other.**

-Stupid Linebreaker-_-

The next day, Math

Abigail's POV (Didn't expect that, did you!)

I watched as Annabeth stared at Ms. Dodds, waiting for her to talk. Then *sigh* Eli and Percy sat down across from me and Annabeth. That's when Ms. Dodds finally started talking.

"Alright class," she said. "Today you all must meet somewhere off campus with your groups to know the strengths and weaknesses of the group members. Also, you will have to choose a group name. You're in class assignment is to play truth or dare, 20 questions, etc. with your groups. Don't forget to choose where your going and when. Get to work!"

"How bout we all go to my house say... around 4:30?" said Percy.

"Sure," Eli and I said at the same time.

Annabeth just nodded.

"Alright, well now we know where we're going for homework, what game should we play?" I asked.

"How about truth or dare?" suggested Annabeth. It was the first time I'd heard her talk. We all stared in amazement.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-you talked!'' said Eli.

"So are we going to play truth or dare or what?'' asked Percy.

"Sure," I said.

"Why not?" said Eli.

"Ok. Eli, truth or dare?" said Percy.

Turns out, we spent so much time staring at Annabeth in amazement, that the bell rang as soon as Eli opened his mouth.

"Goodbye, class. Don't forget your home work!" called Ms. Dodds as we walked out of class.

"Wait!" said Percy. "How bout we all exchange numbers so we can contact each other out of school."

"K." I said. "My number is 555-2346."

"Mine is 443-2463," said Eli.

"Mine is 353-5763," said Annabeth.

"Well, mine is 765-3566," said Percy.

"Bye guys," I said as walked to my locker.

-Line break/;.)!-;$3/-:?-/-

4:00 after school

Percy's POV

Uh oh. Abigail and Eli can't make it. Guess it's just me and dumb girl. Oh well. There's the doorbell. It's Annabeth.

"Hi," I say. "You're early."

"So?" she says.

"Never mind!" I say. "Let's get to work."

"Okay... Name 10 of your strengths," she says.

"1. Swimming 2. Fencing 3. Sailing 4. Surfing 5. Water-skiing 6. Guitar 7. Adding 8. Multiplying 9. Counting 10. Greek," I say. "Your turn."

"Ok. 1. Reading 2. Algebra 3. Division 4. Singing 5. Running 6. Flute 7. Greek 8. Science 9. Writing 10. Art," she said. "10 weaknesses?"

Just then my mom walked in.

"I brought blue chocolate chip cookies!" she said excitedly.

Annabeth gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. My mom left.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Annabeth questioned.

"Like what?" I said innocently, reaching down for the last blue cookie. Unfortunately, I looked down at my hand and she followed my gaze.

-_Linebreaker/)4/;!:/?£-{\,طلبسذ

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe he tried to steal the last cookie! It's mine!

"Why you little..." I started. "I want that cookie!"

Then I tried to grab the cookie, but he was too quick. He grabbed my wrist, which had almost gotten the cookie, and pulled me toward him as he stood up and gulped down the cookie in one giant bite, so he was towering over me. When he pulled me up, he still towered over me.

I started to say something. "I can't believe you took the last cookie, you-" he silenced me with a kiss. That kiss was the best shut up that I ever got. It had my heart beating so fast I thought I was going to faint. Luckily, I didn't.

As soon as he pulled away he asked, "Now, what were you saying?"

"I-I don't remember," I stuttered.

We finished our homework, then he walked me home. On the porch, before he rang the the doorbell, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me again. And I thought my first kiss was the best one I could ever get!

"See you tomorrow, Wise Girl," he called as he walked away.

"I could say the same for you, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled back just before the door opened.

Ah. New home. Sweet new home.

_-Linebreaker~€££¥?¥||€.$2_\€,~}|\||||~,,_

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked the Percabeth I put in there! Sorry it was so long, I just needed all the stuff in the beginning of the chapter. 5 reviews for next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so so so so so so sorry guys, but I can't continue this story. It didn't follow my plot (lack of planning on my part), so I am utterly and completely stuck. I will probably write a different Percabeth fic, and maybe it'll be as good as some of the ones I've read. So sorry! However, I will give you the notice when the fic is up, so just hang in there. Also, I really don't want to stop writing this, so maybe I'll get over my writers block and post new chapters. I told myself when I first started writing this story that I didn't want to do this. I've let myself, and more importantly, you guys down. Please forgive me. Or at least don't track me down and kill me. ? ﾟﾘﾰ**__**? ﾟﾘﾥ**__**? ﾟﾘﾥ**__**? ﾟﾘﾥ**__**? ﾟﾘﾥ**_


End file.
